1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color temperature correction device that performs color temperature correction of a display panel and a display device including the color temperature correction device.
2. Background Art
Plasma display panel devices using a plasma display panel (PDP) capable of reducing thickness and increasing size are widely known. The plasma display panel devices display an image by using light emission from discharge cells composing pixels. More specifically, a high-voltage drive pulse is applied, by a drive circuit, between electrodes composing a discharge cell to cause the discharge cell to emit light. An image is displayed by light emission of each pixel.
Here, when an image with high brightness is displayed, in a plasma display panel device, numbers of sustain pulses are applied to scanning electrodes and sustain electrodes by a scanning drive circuit and a sustain drive circuit and the number of charges and discharges of a PDP increases, and thus, the power consumption of the scanning drive circuit and the sustain drive circuit increases.
In regard to this, by reducing a weighing factor N (drive factor) of the number of sustain pulses included in a sustain period in a subfield, during which a sustain voltage is outputted, based on the power consumption of a plasma display panel, an increase in power consumption is suppressed, as described in Japanese Patent No. 2994630.